Twisted Branches
by Vermilion Fireflies
Summary: Ciel has grown quite bored with his everyday life with the Phantomhive manor, until something catches his attention. Sebastian has no idea what his master is planning... Ominous!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Black Butler.

But I own Hana, the OC. :3

Twisted Branches

Ch.1

Ciel sighed for about the fifth time at the four servants that he had and the one 'hell' of a butler who was always attached by his side. The lord rubbed his temple as he over thought about every single thing that was happening to the Phantomhive Manor and those who lived in it.

Sebastian looked over to his master and smiled half-heartedly, "Is something troubling you master? You seem to be a bit distraught today, more so than yesterday."

"It's nothing. Just thinking about business as usual." Ciel responded coolly.

The butler nodded, "Of course, sir. Just making sure."

"Sebastian, I've often wondered about your 'life'." Ciel stated firmly.

"What do you mean, master? Up until now I've lived here at the Phantomhive manor with you and the others." Sebastian grinned.

"Hmm, that's not exactly like I meant… I meant before you created a contract with me." Ciel probed his blue eye looking over his 'hell' butler.

Sebastian bowed as he grinned slightly, "I'm sorry, sir but unlike you. I've lived multiple lives. So, I'm not exactly what you mean by that."

Ciel felt a blood vessel pop in his head, "No, no, no! That's not what I mean at all. Nevermind, then."

The butler stood back up to his six-foot two height and poured his master some tea. He smirked to himself as he successfully irritated his young master.

"So, Sebastian, have you had any lovers?" Ciel straight out asked as he sipped his tea.

The butler was taken aback by his master's sudden outburst. Sebastian beamed at his master's curiosity.

"Why, of course. All of them, I wasn't interested in for 'that' reason. Just for the power that they wanted." Sebastian replied.

"That's a bit harsh. Even for you." Ciel responding sipping some more of his expensive tea.

"What are you saying, young lord? That you haven't experienced any sort of feelings for Lady Elizabeth? Could it be that you're asking for help in the love department? If so, why not just ask for help." Sebastian informed.

Ciel blushed thinking about Elizabeth, "I'm… I'm not thinking about her at all… in that way."

Sebastian chuckled, "It was just a question, sir."

Ciel waved his hand, "but you did say you would help me, no?"

Sebastian nodded, "Yes. It is my duty to help you in any time of need. As promised."

Ciel's blue eye widened as he thought an evil thought, "Alright then. Sebastian, I want to learn about women, but I don't want you to teach me. I want you to teach me from your experience with a woman from this era."

The butler cocked his head, "What are you asking me do to, sir?"

"Oh, I'm not asking. I'm ordering you to _fall in love_ with a human girl, here in London." Ciel smirked.

Sebastian smirked evilly, "Why, what a very specific order you have given me my young master." He paused. "But, you cannot make anyone fall in love."

Ciel shrugged, "No? Are you positive about that?"

Sebastian nodded in agreement, "I am positive,"

"Then, you won't mind if I pick the woman do you?" Ciel asked.

The butler shook his head and then cocked his head once more, "What are you trying to configure my lord, if I may ask?"

The young master shook his head, "You'll see. Now, I have the perfect woman in mind for you. She's perfect for you." Ciel paused and pointed towards the door. "Go ahead, she's behind the door."

Cliff Hanger! I'm going to post some more later! I wanted to post something different.


	2. Chapter 2

Continuation! I'm so excited!

Twisted Branches

Ch.2

Sebastian's gaze lowers slightly before opening the door to reveal a very familiar white haired woman, with calm blue eyes like the sky. The butler's eyes widen then return to normal.

"Good afternoon, Sebastian-kun." She smiled lovingly. "And good afternoon to you, Phantomhive-san."

Sebastian became speechless as she sat in the chair in front of Ciel, "I see that you're doing much better than the last time I saw you, Phantomhive-san."

"Now, Ms. Haruka. No need in getting all sentimental and all. After all, you did travel a long away. Don't you wish to rest?" Ciel asked as he gauged his 'hell' butler's expression.

"Oh, no. I'm quite alright, besides I wanted to know if you're alright. Lao told me about the whole mansion and the deaths of your mother and father. I really am sorry." Hana prayed.

Ciel waved his hand as he continuously watched Sebastian devour the woman with his eyes. Finally, Sebastian collected himself he spoke to the gorgeous woman.

"Haruka-san, you took me quite aback. I wasn't expecting you to be here." Sebastian smiled while cocking his head.

"You're still flashing that fake smile like a badge, Sebastian-kun." Hana smirked. "I was also wondering where you had gotten to."

"I've been here for the past two years, madam." Sebastian stated his red eyes lingering into the woman's seductive blue ones.

Ciel leaned back in his chair and smirked as he finally nailed Sebastian with something that he couldn't resist, other than his soul.

"So, Sebastian. Are you still certain about our wager?" Ciel asked cockily.

The demon smirked, "Of course I am, sir."

Hana looked from the demon to the young master, "Phantomhive-kun?"

"Yes. What is it?" Ciel asked still looking at Sebastian with doubt.

"I am starting to feel a bit tired, I should retire to my estate." Hana stated standing up.

"There's no need for that. You may stay here, if you wish." Ciel told the petite woman.

Hana's eyes widened then returned back to normal, "Are you sure that's alright? I don't want to be a burden."

"You're not, Hana. If I thought you were, I wouldn't have offered." Ciel paused. "Oh, and if you need anything, just make yourself at home. My servants are your servants. Use them as you please."

"Oh, dear. I don't know if I could, but if you insist. Thank you very much, Phantomhive-kun." Hana stating smiling at the young man.

Ciel nodded as the woman exited the room. He smirked once more at the butler.

"I believe that you're going to have a very hard time controlling yourself." Ciel started. "Hana is irresistible, it would be hard for even a person as yourself to resist her."

Sebastian sighed, "You have no faith in me, master, but I assure you. I will not lose my head over a mere human. You are the only human I 'care' for."

The butler smiled evilly at the young master who sighed heavily at his butler.

"Fine then. Make sure that Hana is as comfortable as possible." Ciel stated his blue eye piercing into Sebastian's brown ones. "And that's an order."

Sebastian wandered out of the room and rested slightly against the door, "This is going to be quite interesting… But, what you don't know about me master, will certainly trouble you."

The 'hell' butler stood back up straight, "I don't have time for sitting around and trying to figure out his little game. I must return to work."

"Oh my, Lady Hana! Your dress looks so pretty with your white hair, yes it does!" Mey-rin blabbed.

"Yeah. I've never seen a woman pull off such a bold shade of white before." Finny stated blushing lightly.

"Oh, you two. Stop it. I'm just simply a lady is all." Hana smiled as she rested her hands on her lap.

Sebastian caught the woman's blue eyes and she smiled lovingly at him, "Hello, Sebastian-kun. Oh! I hope I'm not keeping y'all from working!" She brought her gloved hand to her mouth as she looked over the rest of the staff.

"No not at all!" Bard stated. "It's nice to get a little entertainment."

Hana blushed lightly, "What are you saying, Bard-kun?"

Sebastian smirked at the woman who was playing with their emotions, or rather he himself couldn't figure out what to say to the woman.

Hana looked outside, "Oh my. It is late. I believe that I am going to retire. Please, excuse me."

Hana turned and began to walk Sebastian's way but didn't even bother talking to him. The demon frowned then turned to the three servants.

"I hope that you three are done with the chores that I had given you earlier." Sebastian stated sharply as he followed the woman down the hall.

Sebastian wandered to the master's quarter's and helped his master retire for the night.

"So, have you taken care of our guest?" Ciel asked as Sebastian tucked in the petite boy.

"Of course not yet, my young lord. I haven't seen the mistress since dinner." Sebastian explained.

Ciel rolled over, "Do what you must."

Another Cliffhanger! I wonder what's going to happen?


End file.
